The present invention relates to an inflation nozzle and, more particularly, to a dual-air tap inflation nozzle for an inflation pump.
Taiwan Patent No. 1373580 discloses a dual-air tap inflation connector capable of improving air-leakage including a dual-opening cylinder, a thimble member, and a shifting element. Outer peripheries of two ends of the dual-opening cylinder are formed with outer threaded portions respectively threadedly connected with a first cap and a second cap. The thimble member is housed in a containing hole of the dual-opening cylinder and moves relative to the containing hole of the dual-opening cylinder. A first end of the thimble member is provided with a first O-ring, and a second end of the thimble member is provided with a second O-ring. The thimble member has a perforation between the first end and the second end. The shifting element includes an eccentric block capable of pushing the thimble member to move leftwards/rightwards. Furthermore, two ends of the eccentric block are provided with two sealing rings. When the shifting element is not turned, a first inflation space and a second inflation space of the thimble member are not in communication with each other, and the second inflation space communicates with a channel of the dual-opening cylinder.
However, it is difficult for a user to distinguish the first cap adapted to connect with a Schrader valve and the second cap adapted to connect with a Presta valve due to the same appearances of the first and second caps. Using an unsuitable valve to connect to the unsuitable cap will damage the structure of the inflation connector.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.